Sonny Sassone
Sonny Sassone is the leader of the Tanglewood Boys and murderer who appears in seasons one and two of CSI:NY. Background Sassone was the leader of a street gang called The Tanglewood Boys and was responsible for several murders. He eventually became their leader at some unknown point and hung out with fellow members, Salvado Zabo and Danny Messer's older brother Louie. He believes that they are the new generation of the mafia and confidently believes he is untouchable. Danny hung out with them once when Salvador and Sonny kidnapped a drug dealer named Bobby Manning from the Bronx in 1991 and brought him to the Giants stadium. Danny started to protest when they began to beat him, so Louie hit him and told him to get lost. Danny drove off and Sassone later killed Bobby and buried him under the Giants stadium with help from Salvado and Louie. Sassone was later arrested for arms trafficking when the NYPD discovered a supply of guns in the trunk of Sassone's car. Sassone eventually managed to beat the charge and served no jail time. Sassone was later arrested and convicted for assault in the 2nd degree at an unknown point. Sassone was later arrested for criminal possession of a controlled substance in the 4th degree (cocaine) on October 7th, 2004. Season 1 Tanglewood He later comes across a Tanglewood poser named Paul Montenassi while hanging out with his friends and fellow members Tony Baba and Joe Spengal. He then acts friendly with him and falsly invites Paul to join the Tanglewood Boys. He grabbed a signed baseball bat and told him to hit Johnny Lucerno, a member of the rival Pellham Bay gang. Sony later instructs him to rob the convenience store, but when Paul shot Mihok, he knew it had gone too far. He beat Paul to death and sanded off the tattoo with help from his two accomplices so that Paul wouldn't be tied to his gang. He is later visited by Detectives Mac and Stella regarding his death. Sonny shows them his Tanglewood tattoo and admits to playing with the bat but he knows his rights and refuses to let them search his car without a warrant. The CSIs promise to get a warrant and Sonny and his friends take off. The CSIs later get a warrent for both his car and his house where they find the evidence to convict him. He calmly reassures them that he will beat this murder rap. Season 2 Run Silent, Run Deep Sassone manages to keep his promise and beats Paul's murder and is set free. Later he comes under investigation again after one of his accomplices, Salvado confesses to where Bobby's body is and kills himself out of guilt. Mac eventually tracks down Sassone and talks to him about some stolen guns, one of which was used in the murder. Sassone simply dissmised Mac and sent him on his way. Louie confronts Sonny about the murder wearing a wire to exonerate his brother Danny. Sonny later beats him, unaware of the fact that he's wearing a wire. It is because of this that CSIs manage to finally nail Sonny for murder and attempted murder. Known Victims *Presumably committed numerous unknown crimes prior to Tanglewood *Pre-2004: Unnamed victim *January 26, 2005: **Bobby Manning **Paul Montenassi *April 19, 2006: Louie Messer Victims by Proxy *Mihok Lev Known Associates *Tony Baba *Joe Spengal *Salvado Zabo *Louie Messer Appearances Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Males Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Incarcerated